the blade squirl a redwall fan fiction cap 1
by thetruebaron
Summary: i am not good a sum my first fan fiction regular chapters until done
1. Chapter 1

There was a squirrel in the woods. It was one squirrel not 2 or 3. It was the last squirrel. his name was marlcat and he was 13 seasons old he was still a young squirrel but not a babe he was healthy and strapping . Although he did not know it most young maids would swoon at his sight. There had been more in his woods and there were more in other woods. But in his wood he was the last, he sat and thought. He knew his story. He had been here for 2 years now and in one season it would be three. He would leave. His friends where gone. Loam hinge was gone. And it would be alone forever. He would leave. After the sickness had happened and the others left every one left behind died of the sickness. But one, he had lived he had overcome his sickness and run to the woods as the others died he was immune to the sick ness he now knew. He would never die of it. But he had a wanderer's heart. His father had told him so many times. As had his mother. Both where dead. But he would live. As he darted back to his den he said a silent fair well to his home. At his nest he took up his long hunting knife and strapped it on he took his quill and 2 vials of ink. a haver sack was filled with 2 jugs of water and a mound of nuts from his stores he left by night he was at the edge of the forest . He preesed on in to the flat lands running through the full moon night . at the morning as the sun went over the hill he did not tier he drew a fist full of nuts from his haver sack to his mouth . and ran on . by night fal he felt that he could not stand so he fell to the ground and slept .

No a small rock there was a ferret . he stood to survey the land he had concored . he was the leader of the blood letters and he was a war lord . or he would be . his band was the firsest . and he was the smarts and the strongest of them all a score and a half of vermin mostly wesels with a few rats stood behind him. He did not trust other ferrets . he was fener!


	2. Chapter 2 the dream

Chapter 2 ( I would like to say in response to a comment I have received and deleted, that I am autistic and am a person who has scored in the top 10 percent of the nation on the SAT in all categories . I am in the 7th grade and am in the duke tip program so shut your fat gob commenter.) I will keep this part short.

As the sun rose on the debonair squirrel, marlcat awoke. He had been awake for 2 days and a night. And slept for a night. Yet he was rested the squirrel stood and stretched his arms up in to the air. He had dreamed of a lovely squirrel maiden of a pale honey colored fur. She had been sleeping on the broth of a willow with a smile on her stunning features he had smiled in his sleep as she yawned showing pearly Wight teeth and a perfectly tapered neck Her figure awoke and looked at him with hooded but beautiful eyes and then leaped at him with a glint in her eye that meant something that he could not place. The young squirrel shook the dream out of the front of his head but could not forget it. He sat suddenly thirsty and drank with an unmatchable fervor as he drained the first bottle. Eating a fist full of nuts he rose and looked about him. To the north east he saw a spreading oak wood. As the sun roes ahead and his home lay behind him and he began to walk. He reached the forest at midday and was glad of the shade as the sun rose in the sky he sat down to rest under a tree spotting some mushrooms slightly off to the right he plucked one. life in the forest had shone him what he could and couldn't eat he ate one munching it tensely and thinking of his dream he thought that he would be happy to dream of this maiden every night . He chucked to himself and then it occurred to him that had had not spoken in 3 or 4 days. He thought he know should. Smiling and thinking half seriously that he would call out and his beautiful squirrel would appear.

( cliffhanger)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the blade

Marlcat yelled he did not shout he did not call out, he yelled, at the top of his lungs. he had yelled be for but never like this he had yelled in surprise in joy in fear but never like this he had yelled for his mother as a young one when she would not move. He had known she was dead he had known he was too smart for the comforting lies the grown up told him. He had yelled as the great badger came down the path to his home and to the abbess in her arms. but now he yelled because he had been stabbed in the paw by a knife it was a rat he thought as he turned and rats had brought the illness that killed his mother he ripped his paw from the blade and grabbed the dagger at his waste his eyes flared and he stepped forward the rat sneered and held up his blade the squirrels long blade was thinner but much quicker with a terror that killed all in its path he ripped forward his blade was everywhere at once but the rat was quick with a turning thrust the rat pushed him back as the rat came forward the squirrel leaped and plunged his blade in to the rats beating heart he ripped it out and plunged it again . As he waited for the rat to stir the bloody color faded from his eyes. And marl cat stood he had called out now not on purpose he thought but he had so he sat care full cleaning his blade on a clump of grass he thought of his long past days how he had stolen a knife at every open chance he got all ways returning it a few days later he had done this and been caught often so he had been delighted to find after having run in to the woods the note and knife left for him by the abbess she had weighting in the note that in a dream many squirrels he drawn form too dark gates and told he of a blade hidden in stone in the old abbeys attics she was told to take it and leave it in the woods for a missing squirrel . she had known only one so she had placed the blade and the message on a stump and went back to her duty's without telling anyone the handle of thinking was a hard wood that he could not recognize and it was pommeled with a opal stone with a jade insert ring down the side of the scabbard the blade was as long as his forearm without the hilt and it was as light as a feather it was too strong to be broken and had ben en graved with strange runes the meant he knew not what. He had taken the blade and worn it evermore. It was his ever present guide .


End file.
